Help:Song lists guideline
The following is a growing list of all Vocaloid songs on youtube. Please be aware the list is subject to change and users may remove songs. # A *Anjou Shojun (In a Comfortable and Peaceful Life) - Meiko *AREUS - Lola *Autumn in central Park - Leon B *Bad Apple!! - Meiko *Behind the Mask - Lola *Believe - Lola *Blue Tears - Miriam *Bohemian Rhapsody - Lola C *Cantarella **Cantarella - Kaito & Hatsune Miku *Cendrillion **Cendrillion - Leon & Lola (eng.) *Change Me - Meiko *Chillyditty Of February - Kaito *Cradle Of Destiny - Meiko D *DISCON COMMUNICATION - Lola *Double Melody **Double Melody - Lola (eng.) *Doutoku no Jukai (Sea of Trees of Morality) - Meiko *Dreaming Birdie - Lola & Miriam E *East - Leon *EmoScale - Miriam *E.TEMEN.AN.KI -Ziggurat - Lola *Every Breath you Take - Leon *Existence - Lola F *Feel the Pain - Lola *Forever You Can - Lola *Flying Girl - Leon *Fly me to the moon (covers) **Fly me to the Moon - Leon **Fly me to the Moon - Miriam *Fukushuu no Musume (Daughter of Vengeance) - Meiko G *Go Forward - Meiko H *Haiwahaini (AshesToAshes) - Kaito *Hayashi Uta (Song of Festival Music) - Kaito *Heartbeat Clocktower - Kaito *Henachoko Knight (Immature Knight) - Kaito *Holy - Miriam *Hoshi no Kakera - Leon I *INTERMISSION - Meiko *Interval of clouds - Miriam J K *Kage-fumi (Stepping on the Shadow) - Kaito *KAITO de Night - Kaito *Kin no Iribi ni Tebuukin (Accordion at the Golden Sunset) - Meiko *Kiss HardLuckWoman - Miriam *Koisuru Apuri (Application Software in Love) - Kaito *Komm, susser tod - Lola L *Longest time - Leon *Lonely Flight - Miriam *Lost Sheep remix - Miriam *Love is War **Koi wa Sensou - Meiko *Love *3 - Kaito M *Magnet **Magnet - Luka & Miku **Magnet - Leon & Lola **Magnet - Leon & Lola (eng.) **Magnet - Leon & Kaito **Magnet - Leon, Kaito, Big-Al & Tonio *Mask - Leon & Kaito *Meiko Meiko ni Shiteageru♥ - Meiko *microgroover - Lola *Miriam - Miriam *Morning Call - Kaito *My Grandfather's Clock **大きな古時計 - Leon N *Nanatsu no Kane - Meiko *Nemisis - Lola & Miku O *Oni to Musume (The Ogre and the Maiden) - Kaito *Oni wo Aisuru Hiro (The One Who Is in Love with a Demon) - Meiko *Oyasumi no Uta (Good Night Song) - Kaito P *Pane dhiria - Kaito *Piano×Forte×Scandal - Meiko Q *Queen of the Night Aria (covers) **Queen of the Night Aria - Leon R *Red Hair - Leon *Real Emotion - Lola S *Sad Sundays - Leon *Sakura Fubuki (Storm of Cherry Blossom Petals) - Kaito *Sakuranbo - Miriam *samsara - Miriam *Secret Space - Miriam *Sen'nen no Dokusouka - Kaito *Sennshuu Ichiya Kanzen-ban (One Thousand Autumns One Night Final-Edition) - Meiko *sensitivity - Miriam & Kaito *Short Romance - Leon & Miriam (Eng. & Rus.) *Shouted Stars - Lola *Show Me Love - Lola *Something About Us - Leon *Song of Andromeda - Lola *Stand Alone - Miriam *Starlight Lullaby - Miriam *Summertime - Leon *Suzume no Namida (Tears of a Sparrow) - Meiko *Sweet Outbreak - Lola *Sweet's Beast - Kaito T *The thought to tell - Meiko *Toki-Wasure-Bito(Time Forgotten One) - Kaito *Top of the World - Miriam *Toxic - Miriam U *Under the darkness - Leon V *Various Feelings - Meiko *Video Killed the Radio Star - Leon, Miriam & Lola W *Wasting Time - Lola & Prima *WEBデザイン (WEB Design) - Kaito *West - Miriam X Y *Yomi-zakura - Meiko *Yuki Usagi (Snow Rabbit) - Meiko Z Untranslated Japanese Titles The following are a list of songs who have yet to be translated and placed into the A-Z system *夜の秘密 - Lola *ンインストール - Meiko